


Dear Evan Hansen Headcannons

by MamaSpider



Series: Half-Awake Babbles [2]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Baby, Mainly for me so idgaf if people see, Other, hc, headcannons, life is fucked, so bend over, some based on me/true stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 13:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15438108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaSpider/pseuds/MamaSpider
Summary: Just for me, my main Headcannons for DEH





	Dear Evan Hansen Headcannons

Connor:  
-Is intersex  
+from this, he's normal downstairs but has gynecomastia, and lactates often  
+he binds unsafely and has permanent rib dimples from the breaks  
+Zoe has smaller boobs than Connor by a hair and he hates her for it  
-Is Pansexual  
+has had 2 significant others, one genderfluid one female  
+both were online  
+he hid his breast development from both of them and the girl dumped him for it when she found out because she thought he was trans and he refused to take a dick pic to prove her wrong  
+genderfluid partner wanted a triad but Connor couldn't handle it and left them  
-Has untreated psychosis  
+Schizophrenia but no one knows  
+BPD borderline  
+mildly autistic  
+often kicks things to stim  
-Hates trees but adores flowers  
-Names every rock he finds pretty  
-Goes on walks to clear his head and ends up writing stories based on his surroundings  
+Has a running fic about the same 2 ducks he always sees at the pond  
+They are now 1 dad duck with 7 kids because the mom got hit by a car  
+He cried over her death for a week  
-Uses drugs   
+loves weed  
+tried and doesn't like heroine  
+tried and uses LSD powder when he's upset  
+prefers snorting painkillers  
+One time he came home with a bloody nose and when Larry gave him shit he nearly beat Cynthia's face in  
+still regrets it and flinches away from anything Cynthia does in fear of hurting her  
-Never drinks  
-Actually does dislike Zoe  
+she bites back and puts him in his place when he's sober  
+she can't control him when he's high  
+he often threatens to kill Zoe and describes in great detail how he wants to do it  
+breaks down crying as he sobers up because he doesn't want to kill her he just wants to be her  
-Is extreme into his religion  
+Jewish  
+puts on his kippah as soon as he's alone in his room  
-Is country goth  
+Uncle Kracker and Taylor Swift are his icons  
+Carrie Underwood is his spirit-mom  
+Guys do it All the Time Is his song  
-Wants to get better  
+really wants to get better


End file.
